


how the miragens all end up hospitalized, in the same hospital, at the same time

by 0856



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi being Akashi, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0856/pseuds/0856
Summary: The chances were unfeasible.Close to unimaginable.But apparently, not impossible.(basically, the title says all)





	how the miragens all end up hospitalized, in the same hospital, at the same time

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A fic with basically no plot except for how the miragens all end up hospitalized, in the same hospital, at the same time. Set sometime after Winter Cup, when everything is casual and with friendly rivalry between generations of miracles. AU?  
> Mentions of other characters, namely Momoi, Takao, Himuro, Kagami, and Nigou.
> 
> Um.. heads up for poor treatment of Kise, Aomine never learning, Midorima still the same, Akashi being Akashi, Murasakibara the sweet baby (literally), beloved Kuroko, and miragens being friends?
> 
> Oh Akashi calls them by name just because.

The chances were unfeasible.

Close to unimaginable.

 

But apparently, not impossible.

***** 

"Aominechi?!!" Kise exclaims.

"Wha- why are you here Kise??" Aomine shouts.

"Eh~ Mine-chin~ Kise-chin~ Why are you here~?" Murasakibara wonders.

"I could ask you the same question, Murasakibara. Why are you all here in the hospital?" Midorima frowns.

"The same goes for you too, Shintarou. My, the probability of this happening.. don't you find it slight amusing, Tetsuya?" Akashi asks.

"So it seems, Akashi-kun." Kuroko agrees.

"Eh? Tetsu??"

"Kurokochi?! Since when?!!"

"The whole time. Now Ryouta, lower your volume. We're in a hospital."

"Oh.. sorry.."

 

Kise obeys and the room falls in silence.

They are trying to gather all information to understand what had happened. What is happening.

Akashi smiles.

 

"Well then, should we being our explanations to help comprehension?"

 

The amused glint in Akashi's eyes makes everyone somehow uneasy.

Kise hesitantly speaks up.

 

"Well I came to Tokyo for some fashion shoots. But on my way back..."

***** 

"KYAAA KISE-KUN!!"

"UR SO HOT KISE-KUN!!!"

"KISE-KUN MARRY ME!!!!!"

"Ha..ha.. ladies, I'm a bit busy at the moment-"

"""KYAAAAA KISE-KUN!!!!!!!"""

 

A wild chase in the middle the day.

In the busy streets of Tokyo, Kise desperately tries to runs away from a mob people, chasing him.

The mob of people, mob of hardcore fangirls who began their chase when they spotted the model Kise, looking fabulous just coming out of work.

 

Kise eventually puts decent distance between himself and his fans with his gifted physical and trained endurance. Never had Kise been more grateful for all the past training during practice. Kise makes a turn at a corner. Runs deeper into the alley. Doesn't slow down his pace.

Soon Kise sees a wired fencing ahead of his track. Shouts of his name are heard somewhere near. In search for him. He doesn't slow down.

 

Kise keeps running, approaching the fence, and jumps. Fabulous.

Then something is caught. In the fence.

 

"Eh-?"

 

He falls. Crashes to the ground. Rolls over. Hard.  
Fabulous.

 

Kise looks over to the cause of his fall.

His fabulous magenta cardigan. Fabulous.

***** 

"And that's what happened!"

 

Kise finishes explaining.

He looks around the room, awaiting warm words of care and sympath-

 

"Wow I really should've been there to see that!" Aomine cracks up. Hard.

"Uh-huh~ Okie~ Not interested~" Murasakibara doesn't care.

"That's because you haven't proposed. You must follow Oha-asa." Midorima scold him.

"I always knew that one day, that magenta of yours would be the end of you, Kise-kun." Kuroko states.

"Ah, truly so." Akashi seconds.

 

Kise, once again, learns that life is hard.

 

"Waah- you guys are all so mean to me! Do you guys really not care about me? Wait-no don't answer that! Hmp! Whatever! You bullies!"

Kise turns his head, with a pout on his face, stubbornly making a statement.

Kuroko watches, as Kise once more pouts loudly, and opens his mouth.

 

"What has happened to you, Aomine-kun? You clearly don't look so well."

"Ah yeah about this..-" Aomine answers.

" _Ignored?!_ "

"- it suddenly occurred to me that..."

***** 

"Wow, this place hasn't changed."

"Dai-chan, get down here! Now!"

 

Aomine climbs an old tree, the same one from his childhood.

He takes in the scenery, the same one from his memories.

Momoi protests from below.

 

"Dai-chan! Get down now! You've grown! You're 85 kg! The branches won't hold you anymore!"

"The view is still nice~"

"Dai-chan!!"

"Shut up, Satsuki. It's not like it's the first time I'm climbing. You think I'll fall?"

 

Aomine ignores Momoi's protests as he reaches for a higher branch.

 

"I think I'm going to rest here for today so be quite and go home, Satsuki."

"DAI-CHAN! I'm serious!"

"Uh-huh, so am I-"

 

That moment.

_crack_

 

"Uh-"

"Kyaa!! Dai-chan!!!"

 

Time passed for both the tree and the boy.

And the girls' intuition failed to change.

***** 

"That's how I got here."

 

Kuroko stares with unexplainable eyes as Aomine finishes.

 

".... Of course."

"Wait, what do you mean by that Tetsu."

 

Before Kuroko could answer, Murasakibara beat him to it with a question.

 

"Uh-huh~ What about Sacchin~? She also here~? Injured~?"

"She is outside, calling our parents but no she's fine. Luckily not injured." Aomine answers.

"Well that's good to hear. But if only you've listened to her Daiki.. But of course." Akashi says.

"Yeah Aominechi! You're not too different from how I got here and yet you laughed at me!" Kise whines.

"Again, it's because you didn't follow Oha-asa, Aomine. Man proposes, God disposes." 

"Uh not this talk again, Midorima! Well clearly your Oha-asa did their jobs well since you look even worse than I do!"

"!"

 

Aomine counters back. Effectively so.

Right on the spot.

 

Midorima uncomfortably explains himself.

 

"I proposed as Oha-asa said to. It's just that..."

***** 

"LOL Shin-chan!"

"Get lost, Takao."

"Shin-chan~!"

"Don't follow me."

"SHIN-CHAN~!"

"Be quite!"

"No but seriously Shin-chan? That's your lucky item for today? Isn't it heavy?"

 

Takao can barely hold his laughter as Midorima frowns, clearly not amused.

Midorima, with great difficulty, walks away from Takao.

 

"Of course they're my lucky items. Now get lost, Takao."

"Wow but seriously those look so heavy!" Takao says, while laughing.

"Of course it is. The lucky item for Cancer today is 'two boxes of weights'. Now go away, Takao."

"But still! And why are you shooing me away today?" Takao asks, while laughing.

"Oha-asa stated that Cancers should avoid Scorpios today. So go away, Takao."

"OMG serious? WOWwwwww" Takao exclaims, while laughing.

 

Takao finally composes himself and catches up with Midorima.

He takes a box of weights off of Midorima's load.

 

"But you really look like you need some help, Shin-chan! Don't worry, I've got this!" Takao says with a smile and walks on.

 

Midorima feels a headache coming.

 

"Give those back, Takao."

"Don't worry about it, Shin-chan! I can help!"

"That is not necessary."

"Nah~ I'm fine. I've got this!"

"No, I'M fin-"

 

The moment when Midorima struggled to get the box back,

 

""EH""

 

Midorima trips

looses his balance

stumbles on his own legs

falls backwards

 

from an uphill.

 

"SHIN-CHAN!"

 

Oha-asa stated that Cancers' are ranked 12th today.

***** 

"God... disposes.."

 

Midorima mutters.

 

"GOD you rolled downhill? With two boxes of weights? Seriously?" Aomine laughs.

"Ah~ that explains your appearance Midochin~" Murasakibara eyes him.

"Wow that was really dangerous Midorimachi!"

"Perhaps you've survived thanks to your propositions, Midorima-kun."

"Still, from uphill. What a poor, unfortunate soul you are, Shintarou."

"Unfortunate!"

 

Listening to words that sounds part sympathetic and part amused, Midorima just sighs and decide to change the topic.

 

"And after the fall, Takao left immediately calling the ambulance, as I told him to. Anyway, what brought you here Akashi? What are you, and Murasakibara, doing in Tokyo?"

"Oh, it's nothing silly, unlike the others-"

""HEY!""

"Akashi-kun didn't specify, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun."

""......""

"Aah. I had some duty in the house here..."

***** 

Traditional, fashionable, enormous Akashi mansion.

 

"..."

 

Akashi places his pen down on the gigantic desk, stacked with numerous pieces of documents.

 

"Hmm..."

"Is something the matter, young master?"

 

As Akashi flexes his wrist, his butler asks from the side.

 

"Perhaps a strain on the wrist from the paperwork." Akashi answers.

"Should I prepare the car for the hospital?"

"No, that will not be necessary."

 

The butler lowers his head at Akashi's answer. 

In that moment,

_knock, knock_

A knock resonates.

 

"Young master, I have news to deliver."

"Come in." Akashi answers.

 

A servant comes in, bows, and awaits.

Akashi nods.

The servant speaks.

 

"I have been informed that your previous teammates are all on their way to the hospital right now."

 

Still silence.

 

Soon, an order is made.

 

"My wrists should be checked."

 

The butler calls the hospital.

***** 

"The doctor stated that it's nothing serious. As expected, a minor strain. Perhaps 5 hours of paperwork needed more rests in-between."

"""""......"""""

 

The whole room is in silence.

They do not know, where to begin, how to begin.

Or if they would survive if they begin.

 

".. Of course 5 hours of paperwork would put strain your wrist, Akashi..."

Midorima starts off lightly.

Very lightly.

 

The bold, courageous, and honest Kuroko opens his mouth.

 

"How did you know that, Akashi-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Is there someone in the hospital working for your house?"

"Hm~"

"Did you put a tail on us, Akashi-kun?"

"Well, what makes you say that, Tetsuya?"

"...."

 

Akashi smiles.

Like a Cheshire Cat.

 

The rest just decide to stop thinking.

 

"Eh~ Akachin tsundere~? You love us so much~?" 

"Um.. isn't it more like a stalker than a tsundere? Maybe a yandere?" 

"Heh?"

"I mean I love you too, Akashichi! We're so happy you care about us!!!"

 

Perhaps they gave up thinking too much.

 

"Wait, then why are you even hospitalized? It's just a stupid wrist, no?"

"Aah, that is true but I found it interesting that the six of us all ended up in the same hospital on the same day, so I thought we should perhaps spend some quality time together, as a whole. So I arranged us a room of 6."

"What the f- What?"

"Got a problem, Daiki?"

"No,,, I.. I just can't wait for the stupid quality time! Yeah!"

 

They almost gave up on life too.

 

"And what brought you here, Murasakibara-kun?" 

 

Kuroko asks, deciding that he'd rather talk about something else.

Murasakibara frowns upon Kuroko's question.

 

"Well, you see Kuro-chin~ Muro-chin told me that there was this cake shop opening up at Tokyo...."

***** 

"Muro-chin, you sure it's here~?"

" _Positive, Atsushi._ "

"But I don't see it~ and I'm hungry~ you sure you didn't give me the wrong address~?"

" _I'm sure. Look around, Atsushi._ "

 

Murasakibara is lost on one busy street of Tokyo.

He is looking his patience, rapidly.

 

"Uh~ this is frustrating~ Why didn't Muro-chin come with me~"

" _Sorry Atsushi. I promised to meet Alex today.._ "

"I'm so hungry~ and busy~ if I miss my chance to buy the limited edition maiubon I'm gonna crush you~~for real~"

" _So sorry, Atsushi. Oh I see Alex! I'll call you back._ "

 

The line goes dead.

To make it worse, the snacks Murasakibara brought were now no more.

There still aren't any sweet shops nearby.

 

Murasakibara feels like crying.

 

"Stupid Muro-chin... so hungry.. I'll crush him...."

 

Murasakibara mutters. 

He continues on with lacking energy.

The sky is clear and high, unlike his mood.

 

"Eh.. that cloud looks so fluffy.. like cotton candy.. yummy cotton candy..."

 

His keeps walking.

 

".. that cloud looks like bread.. yummy cream bread~"

 

He walks on.

 

"That looks like potachip~ hungry~"

 

He walks on.

 

"That cloud looks like cake~ I wanna eat-"

 

He walks

 

"Ah~?"

 

and trips.

 

_Always remember to look where you're going, Atsushi! You trip, fall, run into a wall, roll over and may get hurt, okay?_

 

Himuro's worries were sound to make.

***** 

"And then I tripped over and rolled over and had to call the ambulance and~"

Murasakibara whines.

 

"And I couldn't buy the maiubons, nor eat the cakes and~" 

"I see."

"I'm so sad and it hurts and~"

"Of course."

"I'm gonna crush Murochin~ and I mean it and~"

"Don't worry, Murasakibara-kun. I know which store you're talking about. I'll bring you their for your cake."

"Aah, no worries Atsushi. I can get you those limited edition maiubons."

"Really~? Wow Kurochin, Akachin thank you~"

 

Nice, fluffy atmosphere.

On that side.

 

"Um, hello Kurokochi? Akashichi? I'm sensing some discrimination over here?"

"Yeah playing favorites? Didn't Murasakibara just injure himself stupidly too?"

"Shut yourselves." "Be quite."

"Hai.."

"...."

 

Kise and Aomine backs down.

Midorima coughs lightly and changes the topic. Once again.

 

"For your cake and maiubon, we must all first be released from hospital. On that note, what happened to you, Kuroko?"

"Ah, it's nothing serious really.. Um, you could say that...."

 

Kuroko pauses for a moment.

All attention focuses on him.

 

".. the Light went maniac?"

***** 

"UASHFSASJDFHFHS"

 

Incomprehensible cries echoes through one street basketball court.

 

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"Kagami-kun."

"Woof!"

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

"Kagami-kun."

"Woof! Woof!"

 

Along with happy barks.

 

"Stay away Kuroko!! Stop following me!!!"

"Kagami-kun, isn't it about time you make friends with Nigou?"

"WOOf!"

"No it is not! SJDKHFHSDFF Go away Kuroko!!!!"

"Kagami-kun, Nigou really wants to be friend with you."

"Woof~"

"No I mean it- UAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

"Don't say that, Kagami-kun. You're hurting Nigou's feelings."

"Woof..."

 

Regardless of Kagami's protests, Kuroko trails behind, carrying Nigou in his arms.

As if he's not tired from the game they've enjoyed on the court, Kuroko doesn't stop trying to get Kagami to hold Nigou.

Kagami is going nuts at this point.

 

"Stop following me! You're enjoying this aren't you, Kuroko?!"

"Am I? I don't know why you would say such a thing. Here, hold Nigou please."

"Woof~ woof!"

"Your face! Your eyes! You're really enjoying this! And NOOO!!- Ah?"

"Ah-"

"Woof?"

 

What both Kagami and Kuroko failed to realize during the chase what that they were currently on an old street basketball court

with all their belonging such as bags, drink bottles, towels, and ball lying around

and that Kagami was too freaked out to see where he was stepping

and that Kuroko really had no energy to react fast enough.

 

_BANG_

 

With that, the shadow collided with a 190 cm, 82 kg of Light.

***** 

"Perhaps I teased him too much."

Kuroko simply states.

 

Soon replies not too different from what Kuroko expected follows.

 

"Oh no Kurokochi! Are you alright! How could he, Kagamichi!" 

"Well.., I did start it, Kise-kun."

"Oh Kurokochi!!" Kise cries.

 

"He's scared of dogs? Wow that's hilarious! I'll so get him next time."

"I don't see much difference with you being afraid of bees, Aomine-kun."

"Hey, Tetsu!" Aomine yells.

 

"Hmp, Oha-asa clearly stated that Aquarius should avoid Leos today. You wouldn't be here if only you followed Oha-asa."

"And that's why you're here, Midorima-kun?"

"Kuroko!!" Midorima shouts.

 

"So Taiga is the cause, I see... Well, where is Taiga now?"

"Please calm down, Akashi-kun. Kagami-kun immediately brought me to the hospital and I told to go home. I teased him, and my actions brought me here."

"I am calm, Tetsuya." Akashi states.

 

"Hm~ what about your dog Kurochin~? Not squished and sandwiched, is he~?"

"Nigou is safe and sound, Murasakibara-kun. Thankfully so."

"That's good~ Kurochin~" Murasakibara says.

 

With that end, the room falls silent again.

Kise awkwardly speaks up.

 

"Um.. so what happens how?"

 

The tension changes to the normal, chatty atmosphere as everyone speaks up.

 

"We wait until we're released of course. Man proposes and now, we must first recover."

"True. And luckily none of us have major injuries or anything. At least this is good news."

"Yes, we should be out in a week at most. Of course, assuming we stay put and don't strain ourselves further."

"Is that why you've put us in the same room, Akashi-kun? For surveillance?"

"Eh? Is that so, Akashichi? You don't trust us to behave?"

"Of course."

"?!"

"It's only natural, knowing you guys."

"True.. Aomine-kun and Kise-kun would probably not stay put in bed.."

"Hey!"

"The same goes for you, Tetsuya. If offered a game of basketball or cup of vanilla shake, you would join."

"Akashi-kun...."

"Hm~ don't understand why you'd leave for basketball but~ anyway a week is too long~ I want my cake~"

"When until we recover, Murasakibara."

"Yes, I promise to bring you so wait until then, Murasakibara-kun."

"Rest assured, Atsushi. I'll get you the maiubons. The week of recovery would not be boring, you have my words."

"Yeah thanks a lot, Akashi, It'll be sooo fun. You won't even allow us to play basketball."

"That's true, Akashichi~ Can't we have a little fun?"

"I can always extend the hospitalization, if you'd like."

"Nope, would not like."

"Understood."

"Hmm.."

"Um.. if you'd please put away those scissors, Akashichi..."

"Hmp, anyway Murasakibara. Stop eating snacks on the hospital bed. You're spilling crumbs all over the place."

"Eh~ Midochin, so nosy~"

"Wha-!"

 

Kuroko stares at the crew as they all bicker and chat around.

A familiar scene. Nostalgic atmosphere.

Kuroko opens his mouth. Slowly.

 

"I want to play, basketball."

 

_Together._

 

"Of course, Tetsu!"

"Me too! Team with me Kurokochi!"

"Hmp, there aren't anything else to do with these members so I guess I could join you Kuroko, as I always propose."

"Eh~ I don't wanna but I guess I can play a game~ for the cake, Kurochin~"

"Aah, so do I, Tetsuya."

 

_The same._

 

Bubbling joy surfaces in Kuroko's heart, seeing everyone sharing one feeling. 

Kuroko feels a smile rising to his face.

 

_I really can't help i-_

 

"Of course, after we recover and are released."

"""""Eh""""""

 

The captain breaks the moment.

Akashi calmly stares as everyone's spirit seem to fall.

 

"It can't be that athletes such as yourselves don't care enough about our bodies to not fully recover and overwork, is it? I've always believed that we should propose, as men, to focus on recovery... You can't be that stupid to not know these, no possibly not. If motivations are needed, I could buy you guys anything you'd like. Or, I could give you a chance for 1:1 with myself as the reward. Although I will be the winner."

 

A provocation.

From the absolute emperor.

 

It does it's wonders.

 

"Ha-? Who are you calling stupid? I'm not that dumb! Of course I know! I'm an athlete! Just you wait Akashi, I'll be out by tomorrow."

"I'm not dumb! I'm also a model Akashichi! I know all about self care!"

"I would beat you this time, I will give it all, Akashi."

"I don't wanna fight Akachin~ but I'll listen so buy me sweets~"

 

The spirits of miragens are back to, no now higher than normal.

Oh Captain.

 

Kuroko observes their captain's influence in familiar amazement as their eyes meets.

Akashi smiles.

 

"We really can't be helped, isn't it, Tetsuya?"

"Yes.. we really can't be helped, Akashi-kun."

 

The smile that spreads, is not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I dunno what I was trying to write. It was actually supposed to be a multi-chapter fic about how each got hospitalized, and what they do (fool around) during hospitalization but not sure when I'm actually going to get there so... Anyway, I personally enjoyed writing this although it was difficult to be creative and try to be realistic with how they were hospitalized cause if not, well.. it ended up too serious with fatal injuries. I also tried to be even with each miragen appearances but I've clearly failed. But I do love them all. Wow this is getting too long.
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading. Any feedbacks are welcomed :D


End file.
